


Mistletoe

by CuteCat213



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Milly's Schemes, Mistletoe, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCat213/pseuds/CuteCat213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas fic! Lelouch gets pinned in the doorway of the Stu-Cou room by Mlly, who's looking to play Christmas Cupid, but Lulu's good at finding loopholes and may be too much for her this time... if a naive Suzaku doesn't ruin his plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

"Lelouch..." Milly said in a warning tone.

"Absolutely not!"

"You  _have to_! It's tradition! You've been caught under the mistletoe, you have to kiss!"

The Student Council Vice President smirked and held up two fingers, "Actually, I don't. You've sabotaged yourself this time, Milly. One, I'm under this doorway alone. And two, this isn't mistletoe."

Blue eyes blinked disbelievingly, looking up at the leafy decoration, "What?"

"Mistletoe berries are  _white_. These are red. Technically, I'm standing under a bough of  _holly_ , and, therefore, exempt from your tasteless and tactless holiday match-making attempts."

The blonde stomped in her four-inch heels, "Curses!"

Just then, Suzaku walked in carrying a box, stopping next to Lelouch, "What's wrong?"

Milly pointed up, "My mistletoe!"

The brunette looked up, looked back at the president, up at the bough again, then over at Lelouch before shrugging and kissing the raven on the cheek, "Merry Christmas, Lulu."

The blonde crowed her achievement and flashed the glowering (and blushing) prince a victory sign, "Never underestimate the power of naivety!"

Suzaku blinked at her, hefting up his box, "But I have the things for that right here..."

The other two council members looked at him blankly, then Lelouch took the box, leaving Milly with the short-straw responsibility of teaching the Japanese teen the difference between naivety and nativity. He shook his head with a sigh.  _She means never underestimate the power of stupidity._  He raised a hand to touch the cheek that had been kissed, smiling softly at the leftover warmth.  _That idiot, it wasn't even mistletoe._


End file.
